Ignorance
by Becc Paramore Lover
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper are amazing singers. They like bands like Paramore, Evanescence, Flyleaf, etc. They are in choir and that's the only way they are known. Anything else about them it's about them being loners. To make it worse the people who cared, abandoned them. The people who abandoned them are... Well you well find out in Ignorance. Give it a chance before I find you.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, a new story. yay. It's about Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper. They sing rock songs, like Paramore, Evanescence, Pierce the Veil, ect. They are in choir, and the only reason they are known is because of that. Anything else is how they are loners. They got abandoned by their friends, because . . . . Well you will find out in Ignorance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters mentioned or the song used.**

_**Thalia POV**_

I woke up to Annabeth singing in the shower. She was singing one of Paramore's softer songs; In the Mourning. It was the first day of school and Annabeth always wakes up early on the first day. It was 6 a.m., and i groaned just realizing that it was the first day of school. The bus comes at 7:30, but we drive, so we leave at takes us 10 minutes to drive to school , but we like to leave early.

"_You escape like a runaway train_

_Off the tracks and down again_

_My heart's beating like a steamboat tugging all your burdens_

_On my shoulders_

_In the mourning I'll rise_

_In the mourning I'll let you die_

_In the mourning. All my worry._

_And now there's nothing but time that's wasted_

_And words that have no backbone_

_Now it seems like whole world 's waiting_

_Can you hear the echoes fading?_

_In the mourning I'll rise_

_In the mourning I'll let you die_

_In the mourning. All my sorry's._

_And it takes all my strength not to dig you up_

_From the ground in which you lay_

_The biggest part of me,_

_You were the greatest thing_

_And now you're just a memory_

_To let go of…_

_In the mourning I'll rise_

_In the mourning I'll let you die_

_In the mourning. all my sorry's._

_In the mourning I'll rise_

_In the mourning I'll let you die_

_In the mourning. all my sorry's._"

Then the water turned off, the door opened. Out came Annabeth with her damp mop of blonde curls on her head and a towel around her body. Then Piper came in through the bathroom. And before you thing about it the wrong way, all of our rooms are connected to the bathroom. And why they were in my room, I have no idea.

"Thalia?"Piper asked.

"Sup?"

"Are you going to take a shower first or am I?"

"You. I'm going to take a shower; i took one last night."

"Ok."And with that she left.

I turned to Annabeth. She spaced out, her gray eyes were hard and cold.

"Yo? You ok?"

She snapped her head over to me."Huh . . . Yea, I'm fine." She said, but her voice was distant.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I was eating cereal, when Piper and Annabeth came out of their rooms. Annabeth was wearing a red shirt saying 'She lives in the fairy tales, somewhere to far for us to find', black skinny jeans, and a pair of black high-top converses. Her hair was down, but last night she dyed her hair with blue streaks. It looks good with her almost white hair. Her eyes were lined with tons of eyeliner and mascara, it made them pop.**(A.N: Sorry if I'm bad at describing, I'm into fashion.)**

Piper was wearing a black shirt with 'My Heart is Broken' with a teared heart in the back round, grey skinny jeans, and a pair of white converses. Her brown hair was down, she also dyed her her hair ,with red highlights, last night. Her kaleidoscope eyes were lined with tons eyeliner and mascara, also. It made them pop.

I was wearing a grey shirt that said ' Parawhore For LIFE!', black skinny jeans, and red converses. My jet black hair was down with the highlights I had from last year which were electric blue to match my eyes. My eyes were lined with a shit load of eyeliner and mascara. It made my eyes pop. It was like our signature thing to have only a LOT of eyeliner and mascara only.

"Well, time to go to school."Piper said.

"My turn to drive!"I exclaimed.

You see we have a driving schedule. First Annabeth drives, then Piper, then me.

"Ok,let's go."Annabeth said.

We all got in the black Mercedes, which we got from Piper's dad who is Tristan McLean, but Piper goes as Piper Chase as do all of us. Which is Annabeth's last name. We're her 'sisters' in school, but I'm Thalia Grace and you just found out who Piper is. We started driving to Goode High School, our school.

We turned on the radio and on came Baby. We all screamed NO! Then I quickly changed the channel and Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson came on. We all sighed in relief that it was one of the songs that we were fine with that isn't one of the songs we like.

We sang along:

'_There's a place that i know_

_it's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_if i show it to you now_

_will it make you run away_

_or will you stay_

_even if it hurts_

_even if i try to push you out_

_will you return?_

_and remind me who i really am_

_please remind me who i really am_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?_

_like a diamond_

_from black dust_

_it's hard to know_

_what can become_

_If you give up_

_so don't give up on me_

_please remind me who i really am_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?_

_don't run away_

_don't run away_

_just tell me that you will stay_

_promise me you will stay_

_don't run away_

_don't run away_

_just promise me you will stay_

_promise me you will stay_

_will you love me? ohh_

_everybody's got a dark side_

_do you love me?_

_can you love mine?_

_nobody's a picture perfect_

_but we're worth it_

_you know that we're worth it_

_will you love me?_

_even with my dark side?'_

We let the music fade out then burst out laughing.

"That was amazing!"Piper exclaimed.

"I know! We haven't listened to that in forever."I said.

"Well, I hate to break the amazing moment, _the_ green car came."Annabeth said, as our smiles faded into frowns.

_**Annabeth POV**_

When we got out of our black Mercedes, everyone was looking at _the_ green car. Out came 8 people, 5 guys and 3 girls. They are the people who abandoned us. We now called them the Blue Bloods. Because one of the guy's favorite colors was blue and all together, with us, were called Half Bloods.

Thalia groaned." Let's get this over with."

We shrugged and started to walked towards the doors when _he _called."Hey, Thals. Where ya goin'?"

**And done! I'm sorry if it's short but it is my first fanfic plus I don't write that often. Well just asking who do you think is in the green car. Well, thanks? See you next time.**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Well, I'm back. And that one girl . . . What was her name Athena'sGirl8 got it right, those are the 8 . I'm going to ask a question at the end of every chapter just for fun. Oh by the way they're Sophomores.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or if I use songs this chapter, dunno yet.**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

"Hey Thals. Where ya' goin'?" _He _asked.

"Leaving. I would want to be anywhere but here." She retorted.

"Too bad. You're here." _He _said.

Oh my bad, I for got to tell you who _he _is. Well, _he _is Percy Jackson. _He _abandoned us with the other 7. The rest are 3 girls and 4 boys. The girls are Hazel Levesque, Renya Bellona, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare or RED. The guys are Percy, Jason Grace; yes Thalia's brother; Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Nico Di Angelo.

"Now we're leaving" Piper said. "Bu-bye."

She grabbed our hands, turned us around, and we sprinted to the office. They can't catch up because we're the fastest in track. They tried, but we ran into the office and locked the door. They bummed the door so hard the pictures on the wall fell off. We turned to the lady behind the door.

"Hi?" I said.

"Hello." She squeaked. Apparently this isn't how people enter her office-thing.

"We're here for our schedules." Thalia said.

"Oh, okay. Names?"

"Annabeth Chase, Thalia Chase, and Piper Chase."

She typed something into her computer, and out of the printer came 3 slips of paper. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

"Ok, now we compare."

**(A.N: Sorry if the schedules are weird, I'm only in middle school.)**

_**Annabeth Chase**_

_**Locker #: 341, Combo: 7-28-15**_

_**Period 1: Home Room; Room 203**_

_**Period 2: Algebra I; Room 105**_

_**Period 3: Langauge Arts; Room 153**_

_**Period 4: Gym**_

_**Period 5: Lunch**_

_**Period 6: Choir; Room 278**_

_**Period 7:Free Period; Room 201**_

"Yes!" Thalia yelled, "We have the same classes!"

Just then the bell rang.

We looked at each other, yanked the door open, and . . . ran into someone.

"What the . . . ?!" We yelled. Then we looked up, it was one of our friends. Becc Hunter. **( A.N: That's supposed to be me. But my real name isn't Becc Hunter)**

"Becc!" We yelled at the same time she yelled " Oh my god! It's you!"

Her real name is Rebecca, but people called Rebecca Black, so she is now Becc.

We all hugged her, laughing. We don't get to she her often. We pulled apart.

" Ok, so what's your schedule?" Piper asked.

She told us her schedule, and it's the same as ours. She also an amazing singer, but she denies it. A lot. You know how we love black, red, and grey? Yeah, we are NOT emo, we are punk. It's like a happier version of emos. Just look them up ok?!

"Ok, so let's have a competition. I give a piggy-back-ride to Piper and Thalia, you will give a piggy-back-ride to Becc. Who ever get's to home room first wins."I said.

"Yeah ok." They said.

Piper got on my back and same with Becc. "Ready, Set, GO!" Thalia yelled.

I ran as fast as I can with a 80 pound girl on my back. We ran to home room, and Thalia won.

_**Thalia's POV**_

I dropped Becc off my back and we burst into home room, laughing. Everyone's heads snapped over to us. Our teacher, , said, "Ah, we're glad to have you join us today, Chases and you are?"

"Me? I was in you class last year Smith! You should know _ME!_"Becc exclaimed.

"No, I don't know you, sorry." Becc muttered "Bitch" under her breath.

Becc sighed. " Rebecca Hunter, but call me Becc, otherwise I will do something horrible to you." She glared at them, and all of them cowered. Her glare is almost as scary as Annabeth's, and her's is _scary._

"Ok, sit down." barked.

We took the 4 seats next to each other in the back. Then Smith started talking about boring shit . So I did the natural thing and zoned out.

**~***************************Time Skip To Lunch*********************************~**

We took the table in the back right corner. We brought our lunch from the house. Well, except Becc, she went to buy lunch. When she came back she had a turkey sandwich, a red Gatorade, and a red apple.

"Wanna listen to Paramore?" Piper asked taking out her phone.

"Hells yeah!" We almost yelled.

"Ok, jeez. No need to yell." She said as Renegade came on. We all sang along.

"The grass wasn't green enough here

After watering it with my tears

I'm not sure where you went

Now we are, just past tense

The snakes, they are slithering in

Chasing me to my end

I can't say where that is

I'm running again

And, when I get there

It won't be far enough

I'm a renegade

It's in my blood

If ever I get there

It won't be fast enough

I'm a renegade

I always was

And, your spark never lit up a fire

Though I tried and tried and tried

The wind came through your lungs

A hurricane from your tongue

I'll keep your secrets with me

Right behind my teeth

Your anger, your anchor

But I'll sail much further on

Ah, ah, on

And, when I get there

it won't be far enough

I'm a renegade

It's in my blood

If ever I get there

It won't be fast enough

I'm a renegade

I always was

I'll keep running

I'll keep running again

keep running

I'll keep running

running, running

Keep running, running

running

Oh, when I get there

it won't be far enough

I'm a renegade

It's in my blood

If ever I get there

It won't be fast enough

I'm a renegade

It's in my blood

I'm a renegade

I always was"

When we were done, we noticed everyone staring at us. Everyone who was looking at us looked at each other, then started clapping. Even _them _from _the _green car.

**Ok, done. Sorry if it's not good. And the Question: When did Paramore form their band? Yeah, see ya.**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, so yea. I'm updating on a weird schedule huh? Oh and sorry to my followers when I fixed chapter two and probably got a random email saying that [New Chapter] for Ignorance, Chapter 2, from Becc Paramore Lover. And the person who got it right first was . . . Howlsong13. Yay. Good for her. Next chapter I won't use lyrics. Also to the guest who wants me to make them famous, I'm not sorry. I think that plot is too used. And the other guest who thinks Becc is awesome thanks, because it's supposed to be me. Now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the songs used.**

_**Becc's POV**_

I just remembered that I didn't describe how I looked so yeah here you go: I have black glasses, long, black hair with ombre tips with my bangs on my left eye,dark brown eyes, black skinny jeans, a grey shirt with Paramore's 3 line logo on it, with red low-cut Converse.

Well, we just noticed that people we're listening in to our singing. Well the other 3, I am a HORRIBLE singer, but they say I am AMAZING.**(A.N: Seriously. My 4 best friends and other acquaintance type people say I'm AMAZING equal to singers that I think is BEAST which is Hayley Williams from Paramore, and Elizabeth Grace who is on youtube; check her out.)**

Then we all yelled together, "What are you looking at?! It's not like we're orange monkeys with blue and green wings!" We looked at each other because we didn't know that would happen, and fist bumped.

That got everyone to look away except for the blue bloods_._ All the guys yelled, "How about you do another song?"

Our heads snapped towards them, then Thalia and I walked towards them starting to go faster, until Piper called to us.

"Hey let's sing Ignorance!" We stopped and turned to them with evil grins on our faces. Everyone moved away from where we were standing.

Thalia and I ran up to Piper and squeezed her. "You are BRILLIANT!" We exclaimed.

"Thanks." Piper answered. "Ok, does anyone have a speaker?"

"I do." Leo said. He brought it up to Piper and winked at her. "Who knew you could sing, Beauty Queen?" Piper slapped him so hard his head turned to the side, with a cherry red mark on his face. "Bastard!" We yelled at him.

We were laughing and when Leo recovered, we all took a stomp towards him, and he fell scrambled backwards got up and ran back to the group. We laughed again, plugged in the speakers and started Ignorance.

"Oh by the way this is dedicated to Percy Jackson, Rachel Dare, Leo Valdez, Reyna Bellona, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Jason Grace."

The guitar and drum part came on then it was time to sing:

_"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out."_

We ended and turned to the Blue Bloods.

"Well there you go. Do you get it? If not you must be sloooow. You left us now 'Ignorance is your new Best Friend'." We said together. Yeah I also got abandoned by them.

Right then the bell rang. Piper unplugged her phone, we got our backpacks, and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as we could to room 278.

**~***************TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL AT THE "CHASES" HOUSE**************~**

_**Piper's POV**_

We all went to the house and Becc asked if she could spend the night. While she called her parents, us 3 got out a few movies. We didn't have homework on the first day. When Becc came down, her face was shocked. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to open it. I was shocked to say the least, because behind the door with a lot of bags looking angry was . . .

**HAHAHAHAHA. You're welcome, you got a cliffy. That is my birthday present for anyone who has a birthday today, 6/23/. And I am sad because one of my best friend's uncle died today, that's why you get a cliffy. Question: Who was behind the door?**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I am back. Yay. Ok, so the person who got it right first was . . . Nobody. Just kidding, it was . . . seriously nobody. No one reviewed except dreamchaser31lucky. Shame on you for not reviewing. And I am not going to use lyrics for this chapter or maybe the next couple or so. Yeah, ok.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_**Thalia's POV:**_

Standing outside the door was Becc's mom with all of Becc's stuff in backpacks. She had Becc's dog, Marshmallow, a white, fluffy, Samoyed.

"MOM! Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you!?" Becc screamed.

"Your father and I talked over it, and decided that you are not healthy for our family. Your brother and sisters agreed." Becc's mom calmly said.

"No! You had to be drunk and abused them! Just like you started doing when I was 5! You also got everyone else drunk, because you would drug them! You guys would throw every single glass bottle at me and laugh until you pass out! When you woke up would be out the whole day, come back at 11, then drug the people who actually love me. Then you would fucking beat me! It was a pattern! Those 2, then a belt, next day you got Mike to rape me, then start again!" Becc didn't cry, she never does. But she was red with anger, and looks ready to pounce.

Us three were shocked. Becc never told us. Maybe that's why she always wore a blue 'California' sweatshirt. She wasn't from there, her dad gave it to her when he was on a business trip. She was actually born in Illinois. She moved here to NYC, when she was 3. All of us were the bestest of friends, as the Half-Bloods, but she never told us.

I went up to the mother fucking bitch, with Beth and Pipes at my sides. I upper-cut her jaw, Piper punched her gut, and Annabeth kicked her shins.

Ms. Fucker was furious, "You w-."

We grabbed Becc's stuff and her dog, then yelled " Bitch, please. You will want to save your mother fucking god damn ass before we kill you!" We slammed the door on her still red face.

We looked at Becc, who was in her phone with headphones in.

"Well, want to go to Hot Topic?" Annabeth asked.

I looked at Piper and she shrugged. I looked at Annabeth and shrugged, "Sure, why not." I said. "Whose telling Becc? Nose-goes!" I put my index finger to my nose, as did the other 2. Though Annabeth did it last.

Annabeth groaned. "Really? Por Que?!" **(A.N: It means why in spanish. I'm not spanish but I like how it sounds.)**

She seemed to think for a bit, then she ran to her backpack and got out a piece of paper. She scribbled something on it. She walked over to Becc, tugged on her hair, put the paper on her arm and took a few steps back. Becc's head snapped up, looked at the paper, then looked at Annabeth. She nodded, Becc got up, walked out the door and to the Mercedes.

Annabeth exclaimed, "My turn to drive!"

We got in the car to Becc mumbling lyrics to King for a Day by Pierce the Veil, Elizabeth Grace version.

_**Becc's POV:**_

When we got to the mall, I had accomplished to almost choke myself, almost choke Thalia, almost break a window, and a whole crap-load of almosts. We got out of the car, and practically ran to the entrance. There was 4 floors to the mall, the entrance was on the 3rd floor, and Hot Topic was on 2nd floor.

" Ok, before we go, do you guys want frozen yogurt or something. My treat." Piper asked.

"Yeah, sure." We said.

We walked to Yogurt Beach, which is amazing. **(A.N: I don't know you people have a Yogurt Beach near you, but it is really**_** AMAZING.**_ **Your on a road trip and you see one, then you **_**have to**_** get some.) **

We each got an orange cup which is the smallest out of the 2. I got a bit of strawberry and a bit of mango. I topped with cheesecake bites, Kit-Kats, and exploding passion fruit pearls. We all got the same thing without knowing. We tried to get as small as we can because you pay by how much it weighs. It was like $35 bucks. We were going to chip in, but Piper refused.

We sat down a table. Since the theme was supposed to be close to the beach and stuff, the tables were surf boards. We were talking about Hayley Williams, when the Blue Bloods came in. They walked up to us, laughing.

"Oh what do we have here? Emos at the mall? Not an everyday sight." Rachel said.

"Why don't you back off, before I do something I regret." I said.

"And what is that?" Jason asked.

I digged into my sweatshirt pocket, and took out my pocket knife. "I'll use this on you." When they saw it they jumped back. Probably saw the blood.

"What the hell?" Leo asked eyes wide.

"Did I forget to tell you that I did this to me when you abandoned us?" I showed them my arm. There was like only 6 white scars, but they looked guilty. I wonder why.

"Freaks!"Reyna exclaimed.

"What about you _Rey? _You didn't show them yours yet?" Thalia said. She spat _Rey _like it was poisonous.

Reyna froze. "Reyna? What are they talking about?" Percy asked softly.

Reyna was glaring at Thalia who was smiling, as was the rest of us. She pulled her sleeve to her long sleeve shirt. Her arm had only 2 white scars but everyone was hugging her like she almost died.

While they were hugging, we went to Hot Topic.

"Hey, Thalia?" Piper asked.

"Yo."

"How'd you know she cut?"

"I noticed she started always wears long sleeve shirts and they were always a blue or dark purple."

"How could I not notice this?!" We almost yell. Thalia just laughs and shakes her head.

At Hot Topic, we ended up getting a pair of black combat boots (me), a sweet skull cinch backpack (Thalia), Paramore count sleeveless shirt (Annabeth), and a My Little Pony Spike necklace (Piper). **(A.N: Don't judge I love MLP.)**

When we leaving we saw the Blue Bloods, again. We actually ran up the escalator, which was thankfully empty. We ran to the entrance and out the door. We ran to the car which was _far _from the entrance. You had to unlock the door by inserting the key into the key hole because _someone _lost the clicker -thingy. Annabeth had to fiddle with the keys, because there was like 7. By the time she found it, they were almost here. Annabeth climbed in, started the engine, unlocked the doors. We scrambled in, and locked the doors. In the car we found out that _the _green car was next us.

They ran into the car, and sped after us.

_**Piper's POV:**_

We parked in the driveway, got out, locked the car, and ran inside. When we were inside we saw my dad there.

**And done. Yeah,none of that happened, about me as Becc happened. I mean it happened to Becc, but not me. Ok, Question: How old was Thalia when Zoe died?**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm back. I got a Paramore shirt yesterday! Yay! It says 'IF THERE'S A FUTURE WE WANT IT NOW." Yes! And It's all black. And I got a BMO shirt! YAY! Ok done and the person you got the question right was . . . Tiny Rules. Good for him/her. Okay on with the story. Sorry for not updating earlier, I didn't have the time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO characters used.**

_**Piper's POV:**_

"Dad! What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed as I ran to hug him.

Dad squeezed me tight. He chuckled. "I missed you too, Pipes."

I pulled back as the door banged open. _Great, they're in the house. Amazing. _I thought.

I turned to look at the Blue Bloods. They froze when they saw Dad, they turned red and started to shake. Percy was the first one to speak, "What do you want now, _Tristan?_" Well apparently he hates my dad.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, I need to speak to you about you know what." Everyone seemed to know what that meant, except us 4.

Percy sighed, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Dad chuckled, "In private."

Percy blushed and nodded. Dad got up, and led him to one of the guest rooms. In all we have 3 guest rooms. Well now 2. Speaking of rooms I need to ask Becc if she wants to paint her room. We all have our rooms painted, mine has red and black diagonal stripes. Annabeth has grey and black vertical stripes. Thalia has black and navy blue horizontal stripes.

I was sucked out of thinking by Marshmallow licking my face. "Marsh-Marsh! Stop licking my face!" She stopped licking my face, but stayed in my lap, asleep.

Becc laughed, "Sorry, she is really kind to strangers." She muttered 'Unfortunately' under her breath really quiet. But the other 3 could hear it because we have really good hearing. We laughed, as _they_ were confused.

Leo asked, "What 'cha laughing at?"

We answered, "Your face."

He pouted, "I'm not _that _ugly, am I?"**(!)**

"Hate to break it to you, but you are." We said. "Here look in the mirror." Thals handed him a red hand mirror. He looked at it and said, "You know I think you mean-" He got cut off by the glass shattering.

We, including the rest off the Blue Bloods, laughed so hard, Dad and Percy came in running. Leo was still pouting. The only reason it broke was if you look at it in a certain spot it would shatter. **(A.N: If only that was real.) **

"What happened?" Dad asked frantically.

"Leo's *laugh* face *laugh* is too *laugh* ugly!" I exclaimed.

"Oooooooooohhhh." Dad said in realisation, well he was the one who gave it to me. He started cracking up.

When we calmed down, which took like 15 minutes, Leo was still pouting. He was glaring at the glass.

"Leo." We said.

He looked up at us. "What?"

Thalia got the broom and dustpan. "Clean it up." We said.

"Why?" He whined.

"You broke it." Thals handed him the cleaning utensils.

"Fine." He sighed. He cleaned up the glass so fast, he almost got glass shards in his arms. "Here. Do you need me to buy you a new mirror?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, we have like 50 of them." We said. _And they all are rigged. _We thought together.

They gaped. "What do you need 50 mirrors for? Unless you really are a Beauty Queen." Leo said teasingly, but we all punched him. Leo groaned and fell on the floor.

"Get out, all of you." We said.

"Why? What did we do?" Frank asked.

"Everything."**(A.N: Dreamchaser31lucky.) **

We ushered them out the door and slammed the door, like we did earlier to Ms. Mega Bitch. Then we sat down on the couch, except Becc, who sat on the bean bag chair next to the couch. And Dad sat on the arm-chair.

"Ok, whaddya want?" I asked.

"Remember the day, that all this happened?"He gently asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well just remember again."

"Ok?"

I did as told and remembered, as did the others.

**~***************************FLASHBACK (SWIRLY SOUNDS)*************************~**

_It was the last day of Freshman year and we went to Percy's house after the _horrible _6 hours of teasing, taunting, and tormenting. The others of course stood up for us, but their faces were contorted with scowls all day, even Piper who won an award saying she was the prettiest ing the school, since we get awards at the end of the year. Percy's mother even seemed gloomy compared to her warm personality. I wonder why._

_Then Percy called us over looking regretful, "Hey, guys come over here!" _

_"What 'cha want Perce?" We asked._

_"Well, first off, GET OUT AND _NEVER _COME BACK! Second, here's all the stuff you gave us. Now, GO!" They all shouted together._

_We were stunned to say the least. They were glaring at us, but we could see the pain in their eyes. We grabbed the box, turned, and fled. When we got to our house, we were all raging, Thalia was muttering death threats, Annabeth was cracking her knuckles then punching her palm, Becc was listening to music, which helps her calm down, but you can see the fire in her eyes. Me? I was writing songs, and they were not little fun songs, like Taylor Swift and shit like that._

_"What the fuck was that?" Thalia muttered louder than before._

_"I have no idea. But, was it me or has ir been all week they were acting weird?" I asked._

_"No, I saw it, too." They said._

_"Well we learned not to grieve, but doesn't mean we can't get revenge." Becc said. _

_"I like your thinking Little Becc." Annabeth said, smirking._

_"Hey! I told you to stop calling me that _Big Beth._" She emphasized 'Big Beth.'_

_"Well it is true, I'm oldest bring born on July 13, 1998_** (A.N: I have no idea, I'm just going to make all of them up.) **_Thalia second, September 22, 1998, Piper third, October 7, 1998, and finally Becc, who was born on November 28, 1998." Annabeth said._

_We rolled our eyes. "We know, Annabeth. You're talking like someone's reading our life." We teased, all bitterness gone, until Becc saw a picture we had of _them_ on the shelf. _

_"Ok, now we need to get rid of everything we had of _ them_. It'll just end us up in jail." Thalia laughed humorlessly._

_That was the worst day ever, but it was also a better one though, because we found out about Elizabeth Grace, the talented 14 year old who should be famous. _

_We found her by looking up '_My Immortal, by: Evanescence.'_ Piper actually looked her up, and called us over. "Hey,guys look at this amazing singer!" _

_We saw her wearing all black, even a black spike choker. She looked so cool. We watched more videos and found out that she was 14, is christian, and 'married'. And that she is home schooled. That would've been _so _much __better then this hell-hole. _

**~***************************SNAPPED BACK TO PRESENT***************************~**

It looked like I had only spaced out for a few seconds, because Dad didn't move or anything.

But he was cut off, "Well you won't li-" Then Beth's phone rang.

**And that is it lady's and gentlemen. Again sorry for not updating sooner, but there are people who takes 9 months to update. *GLARES* an as for the cliffy, I didn't have an idea for the person on the phone. (I DO) Ok, Question: Where is the line that Leo said from? It's where there is a bolded !.**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, you know how I used to update like every 2 days? Yeah, even if it was only 3 chapters I'm going to try to update like 2-3 times a week. And I will only update if I get at least 2 answers for the questions at the end of the chapters. Ok, to the answer, the person who got it was . . . again nobody. *SIGH* The quote was from The Son of Neptune, when Hazel had her first mentioned flash back, and she and Sammy were horseback riding, Hazel was going fast . . . You should know this! I was thinking over about the story and stuff. Yeah, I thought Sophomores can't drive until the end of the school year, so just say that in Roseberry you can. On wards with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I own the PJO characters used or probably song.**

_**Annabeth POV:**_

"I'm in the business of misery, lets ta-" I answer my phone. "Hello?"

"Annabeth!" It was my mom.

I sighed. " What do you want, _Mother._"

"It's your brother, he's in the hospital!"

I froze. My brothers are the only people I love in my family. "I-I b-be right th-there." I was close to tears, which surprised everyone else since I'm supposed to be the 'leader' of our group. I hung up. I dragged them, even Tristan. I pushed Tristan into the driver's seat. "Go to Roseberry Hospital." Roseberry is the name of the town.

"But-" I glared at him. " Okay." He squeaked.

We pulled into the hospital's parking lot. I ran to the entrance doors, to the front desk with them right behind, except for Tristan. "What room is Matthew or Bobby Chase in?!" I asked, basically yelling at the poor old lady.

"A27." She squeaked.

I took off running after I read the signs of where to go. I looked at room number plates; _A19, A21, A23, A25, A27. _Wait-! A27. I bust open the door. There was Bobby on a white bed, with IV wires in his arms. He had his head wrapped in Ace bandages. Tears were gathering, about to spill over the water line of me eyes. I rushed foward to hug him, but my mom held me back.

"Let me GO!" yelled.

"No, he can't be touched, he got beat up in an alley-way, pushed into a brick wall so hard, he got a concusion." My mom said.

"No. No. No! NO!" I said breaking down. Mom let go of me, I slid down to the floor, head in hands. I got my phone, put my black Skullcandy headphone buds. I pressed play. On came Memories of a Broken Heart by: Crown the Empire.

'_As I stare into these ruins made by man_

_I tremble as I realize it's the end_

_More and more I wonder what we could have done_

_But instead we wage a war that can't be won_

_Yeah instead we wage a war that can't be won_

_I stand on the ash of all I've ever loved_

_Memories of a broken heart_

_Now I'm alone in the dark._

_I know there's a way out when all hope is gone_

_Find your light in a new dawn_

_But there's no way to do this on our own_

_I search for solace in this waste_

_That I once called home_

_But my attempts of piecing life together leaves me alone_

_I can't repair what's been done_

_When the sky is as black as the ground that I walk on_

_But I can't give up on this_

_I have to wonder what we could have done_

_I have to wonder_

_But instead we wage a war that can't be won_

_I stand on the ash of all I've ever loved_

_Memories of a broken heart_

_Now I'm alone in the dark._

_I know there's a way out when all hope is gone_

_Find your light in a new dawn_

_But there's no way to do this on our own._

_You think that this is the end?_

_You're wrong_

_This is the start of a new generation_

_I stand on the ash of all I've ever loved_

_Memories of a broken heart_

_Now I'm alone in the dark_

_I know there's a way out when all hope is gone_

_Find your light in a new dawn_

_But there's no way to do this on our own._'

Without realizing it, I got up and went outside and to the garden that we found. Becc, Thals, and Pipes came with me. We sat in a circle by the small fountain.

Thals was the first one to speak, well kinda; she sung:

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

[Becc started, Thalia stopped.]

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

[Piper]

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends_

[Me]

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

_Wake me up when September ends_

[All]

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Like my father's come to pass_

_Twenty years have gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_

_Wake me up when September ends_'

I got up and hugged them. "You guys know I love you, right?"

"Of course." They said.

"Good."

We got up and went back into Bobby's room.

**Well this is kinda a filler chapter, but important. And remember I will need 2 REVIEWS to write the next chapter. So get writing. Question is going to be about Paramore, and if you don't know it, you are NOT a true Parawhore. Question: What is Taylor's gnome named?**

**A). Chubby**

**B). Paul**

**C). Chibby**

**or**

**D). Sammy**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, look! A random ass chapter! yay! Okay, anyways thanks for the **_**4 **_** reviewers! Yep, but 3 of the answered, and got it right! Though the 1st one to get it was . . . ScarletAngeloStellaKabraCahill! Good for her. Apparently, she has 5 names ;). Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Rick Riordan has made, or the (probably) song(s). **

_**Thalia's POV:**_

Well, we just sang Wake Me Up When September Ends by: Green Day. Yay. Anyways, after we went back to Bobby's room, we found him dead. No, just kidding, he was awake. Susan, Annabeth's _step-_mom, was hugging the little guy so hard, he was a little purple. And yes step-mom. Annabeth's mom died, but her dad remarried to Susan, who had Bobby and Matthew. Though Beth hates it, her dad told her to call her mom or else-

"Mom! Let- . . . me go! . . . Can't- . .breathe!" Bobby said.

Susan let go, blushing. She was apparently embarrassed.

Annabeth spoke, "Hey, Bobby?"

"Yea, Annie?"

"Hey, watch it. Just because you are in the hospital, doesn't mean I can't hurt Matthew."

Matthew looked scared. Well, they are brothers, and best buds. "Yes ma'am." He got out.

"Who beat you up?"

Bobby looked down, glaring at the little cracks in between the tiles. He mumbled something we couldn't hear. "What?"

He sighed, "I said their names are Sam, Jamie, George, and Dylan. They're my age."

"Exactly how old are you?" We asked, minus Annie.

Bobby glared. "I'm 10."

"Oh, long live thou 10-year-old." We said, with Annie.

"Well, see ya later kiddo." **(A.N: Dreamchaser31lucky.)** Annie said. We turned to leave, but Bobby called us.

"Wait!"

"What 'chu want?"

"Um . . . I thought that you could sing for me?" He said, but more like a question.

We sighed. "Sure what song?"

"Umm, do you remember my favorite song you sang, Trophy Father's Trophy Son? Elizabeth's version?"

"Of course! You expect _me_ to forget an Elizabeth Grace?! Disgrace!"

Bobby cracked a smile. "So you'll do it?"

"_Nooo, _I wouldn't sing my little brother/Annie's little bro." We said, our words drowning in sarcasm.

"Ok. Warm up your vocal cords, and sing."

We cleared our throats dramatically, and started:

'Father, father, tell me where have you been?  
It's been hell not having you here  
I've been missing you so bad  
And you don't seem to care  
When I go to sleep at night, you're not there  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

Do you even miss us?  
Your bottles and mistress  
I need to know, I need to know  
Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I didn't do?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it ends?

Father, father, tell me where are you now?  
It's been hell not having you  
Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town  
With no note telling where  
When I go to sleep tonight, you're not there  
When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

I need to know, I need to know  
Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I didn't do?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it ends?

Why are you running away?

Was it something I didn't do?  
I don't understand this, is this how it ends?  
Why are you running away?

Is this what you call a family? (x8)  
Is this what you call a family?  
Is this what you call a family?  
Family!

Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it ends?

Why are you running away?  
I don't understand this, is this how it ends?  
Why are you running away?

Is this what you call a family? (x4)'

I don't know what happened to the kid and his father, but I love the song, it goes great with my life. My father, Zeus, actually was married when he fucked my mother. The result is me. A mistake. A fucking problem. A waste of space. A waste of time. And a waste of money. I told that to Pipes and them, they said that they feel the same. And did you know Percy is my cousin? Well he is on my dad's side. And Nico's his cousin, not mine. he's Percy cousin on his mom's side, because Hades, his dad, is Percy's mother's bro.**(!) **And Percy's dad, Poseidon, is my uncle. Yep, complicated. And the other's, Becc and them, are my cousins, also. Well, except Piper, she's like a really close family friend. Yep, still complicated.

I was snapped out of my amazing mind when Bobby practically yelled: "Thanks, Annabeth!"

The 3 of us coughed. Bobby rolled his hazel eyes. "You people, too."

We went up to hug Bobby, but remembered he had a broken arm. Apparently Susan didn't care. **(A.N: If I didn't put that in, well I just did bitches! Too bad!) **

"See you later, person." We said then left.

**~****************************AT THE HOUSE***************************~**

"I'm going to watch the new Adventure Time!" We all yelled, and raced to the T.V.

**(A.N: IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE NEW ONE COMING OUT SOON. I DON'T KNOW THE WHAT ELSE TO SAY. DERP.)**

"OH MY GLOB! THAT WAS AMAZING." We yelled, as we do after every episode.

Then we sing the end thingy. "_Come along with me, with the butterflies and bees. We can wander though the forest, and do so as we please. Come along with me to the cliff under a tree!_" Well, there's supposed to be more, but it always gets cut off right there.

_**Piper POV:**_

We were getting ready to go to sleep, in our P.J's. Mine has the 3-line Paramore logo, Becc has black pants with the word Paramore on her ass, Beth has grey pants with just grey, and Thals has black and green pants with Green Day on it. Then there was a knock on the door.

**That's it for today fokes! Yep, ok. Again I need like 3-4 reviews to make the next chapter. And as for the (!) Yea I felt that that was needed. Well I well do the question.**

**Question: What is the missing word in the lyrics? **_**How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my mind? I can't win your _ fight, all the time.**_

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello my fellow Parawhores! I'm updating! yay. So the first person to get the question was . . . Dancer055! yay. amazing.** **Oh, and sorry, for deleting the chapter and putting it back up, I had to fix something, then it was messing up again. Also shout-out to all the Philippinos out there reading this. I am also a Philippina. So you are amazing! Kamusta, at salamat iba PJO manliligaw! Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or the song(s) I might use.**

_**Becc's POV:**_

Well, the door was currently being knocked on, so I opened it. I immediately regretted it, because guess who it is. The fucking Blue Bloods. I attempted to slam the door on their god damn faces, but, Nico stopped it with his arm. I kept pushing on it with all my strength, then the others came and helped me. The other Blue Bloods helped Nico fucking di Angelo. We managed to close the door and lock it. We weren't surprised when they came through the back.

"Ok, what the fuck do you want?" We said.

"Who pissed in your Cheerios?" Leo carefully said.

"Who crapped in your pasta?" I said.

"Anyways! Wanna know why we came here?" Jason asked.

"No. Go away, we were about to go to sleep." We said.

"Too bad. We are going to you the reason why we've avoided you and shit." Hazel said.

We were shocked.

**~****************************TO SCHOOL TOMORROW*****************************~**

We were listening to music, My Chemical Romance to be exact. Beth's phone was playing Welcome to the Black Parade.

_When I was a young boy,__ my father took me into the city. To see a marching band. He said, "Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"  
He said, "Will you defeat them,your demons and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you. A phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade."  
When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city. To see a marching band. He said, "Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"  
Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go. And through it all, the rise and fall. The bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know.  
We'll carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're dead and gone, believe me, your memory will carry on, we'll carry on. And in my heart, I can't contain it. The anthem won't explain it.  
And while that sends you reeling. From decimated dreams, your misery and hate will kill us all. So paint it black and take it back. Let's shout out loud and clear. Defiant to the end we hear the call.  
To carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're dead and gone, believe me. Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're broken and defeated. You're weary widow marches.  
On and on we carry through the fears. Disappointed faces of your peers, take a look at me, 'Cause I could not care at all.  
Do or die, you'll never make me. Because the world will never take my heart. Though you try, you'll never break me. We want it all, we wanna play this part.  
Won't explain or say I'm sorry, I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. Give a cheer for all the broken. Listen here, because it's only  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero. Just a boy who wanna sing his song. Just a man, I'm not a hero, I don't care!  
We'll carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're dead and gone, believe me. Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on. And though you're broken and defeated. Your weary widow marches on.  
Do or die, you'll never make me. Because the world will never take my heart. Though you try, you'll never break me. We want it all, we wanna play this part. (We'll carry on)  
Do or die, you'll never make me. Because the world will never take my heart. Though you try, you'll never break me. We want it all, we wanna play this part. (We'll carry on)'_

We had more time, so we listened to another song:

Johnny's Revenge by: Crown the Empire:

'_How could this really have happened  
One second life was looking up  
The next I'm on my way down_

_I thought my story had ended._  
_But if this hell is where I'm trapped_  
_Then I will seek my revenge_

_I've come for_  
_Blood blood blood_  
_And I'm not leaving till I_  
_Have your heart_  
_You're going to pay for all that you have_  
_Done done done_  
_I'll feel Alive when I have_  
_Blood, your blood_  
_Because revenge is all I haven't lost_

_You thought I was through_  
_You may have killed me_  
_But now I'll come for you_  
_You thought I was through?_  
_Well that was far from your first mistake..._

_I have a twisted mind_  
_And I have seen your fate_  
_You think the end is close for you_  
_When really, you're fucking late._  
_Your reign is over_  
_There's no forgiveness_  
_There's no forgiveness_  
_For all that you've done._

_I've come for_  
_Blood blood blood_  
_And I'm not leaving till I_  
_Have your heart_  
_You're going to pay for all that you have_  
_Done done done_  
_I'll feel alive when I have_  
_Blood, your blood_

_Because Revenge is all I haven't lost_  
_You've taken everything I've ever loved_  
_So give me blood blood blood_  
_I'll feel alive when I have blood_  
_Your blood_  
_I want it all_  
_I want it all_

_See the way_  
_Your blood spills on the ground_  
_But then before my eyes_  
_He turned into a man..._  
_I've been fooled again_  
_I've been fooled again_

_YOU ARE JUST A SLAVE..._  
_YOU'VE MADE YOUR BED,_  
_DEEP DOWN INSIDE OF YOUR GRAVE._  
_NOW SLEEP, YOU WILL SLEEP_  
_FOR ETERNITY, FOR ETERNITY_

_I've come for_  
_Blood blood blood_  
_And I'm not leaving till I_  
_Have your heart_  
_You're going to pay for all that you have_  
_Done done done_  
_I'll feel alive when I have_  
_Blood, your blood_

_Because revenge is all I haven't lost_  
_You've taken everything I've ever loved_  
_So give me_  
_Blood blood blood_  
_I'll feel alive when I have_  
_Blood, your blood_  
_I want it all'_

We sang along, remembering yesterday, well we were when I remember that it was Marsh-Marsh's birthday tomorrow.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"What!" They said with fake enthusiasm.

"It's Marsh-Marsh's birthday tomorrow!"

They looked up at me. "Amazing, what are we doing?"

"Can we bake her a peanut butter cake?" I begged, pushing my bottom lip out, quivering, widening my eyes, letting them tear up a bit.

They looked away, trying mot to cave in. Then they looked backed at me, causing me to widen my eyes even more, and to get on my knees. I can see it in their eyes: they're struggling.

They sighed, "Fine, but if she dies because how horrible cooks we are, you won't get mad." Annabeth added.

I punched her. "Lady, we all know you're an amazing cook."

"Says who?"

"I do." A familiar voice said behind the tree, as we were in the field for lunch.

**Hey, sorry for the short chapter, it'll be longer next time. I just felt that it was needed. Anyways, the question.**

**Question: Guess my 3 favorite colors. It'll be easy.**

**7/16/13**

**-Becc Paramore Lover **


	9. IMPORTANT AN! READ PLEASE

**YO! Hey, I'm just telling you guys, that I'm going to go camping from today to Sunday. And I **_**might**_** go to Vegas, my birth city, after that like on the 26 or something. And I am just going to tell you who got the question right now, and it was . . . Dreamchasher31lucky. My 3 favorite colors are black, grey, and red. I thought that would be obvious, because of all the colors I used, are mostly them. So, yeah, sorry.**

**7/18/13.**


	10. OH MY GODS, I AM SO SORRY!

**Guys I am so sorry, but I'm sick, and I was sick during camping. But, I can't update til I'm better since I'm like dying from coughter. But camping was AMAZING! I fucking cliff dived, hiked 4 miles slept in a tent with my cousins, which I had no pillow or blanket, we did smores, beer brats, hot dogs, and sandwiches. I also saw a lady's, who kept on coming out of her shower cubical, ass. I am scarred. There was also minos in the lake, Devil's Lake in Wisconsin, and they would eat your dead skin or something! I also only got bitten by mosquitoes 4 times. But what is stupid is that when we came back, we went to my aunt's house, and I got stunk by a bee. But my aunt is a nurse, so I'm fine. And again, SO SORRY!**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**

**7/21/13**


	11. Chapter 11

**HALLO! I AM BACK! I JUST FEEL LIKE USING ALL CAPS, DON'T JUDGE! YOU MAD, BRO?! TOO BAD! AND GUESS WHAT! I'M GETTING TICKETS TO A PARAMORE CONCERT! THEY HAVE A NEW TOUR CALLED PARATOUR! HELL YES! AND I AM FEELING BETTER! I ALSO GOT MY COMBAT BOOTS YESTERDAY! YAY! IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM LOOK UP DUO BUCKLE COMBAT BOOTS, GO TO IMAGES AND THEY SHOULD BE THE FIRST PICTURE! YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY! OH, AND THANKS FOR THE 2,000+ VIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! . OK ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used, except for Becc, I also don't own any of they songs used.**

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

"I do." A familiar voice said from behind the tree.

_It can't be . . . can it? No it can't be, he's in Cali, right? _I thought.

But it was, Malcolm stepped out into the light. My eyes were wide, mouth agape. He was holding his arms out to me. I snapped out of my shock, ran up to him, and hugged him. When I pulled away and punched him. "What are you doing here?! I thought you were in Cali for architecture!" I exclaimed, causing people to look in my general direction. Then I turned to them and yelled, "What?! It's not like you haven't heard someone yell! Well unless you're deaf, but either way!" Then they turned away like nothing happened.

Malcolm chuckled. "What? You don't want your bro here? I just go and see mom then . . ." He started to turn, when I pulled him back.

"Bastard! We all know you also hate mom!"

"True dat, true dat."

"Ok, so what 'chu want, Willis?" We said.

"Well I heard what Percy and the guys finally gave you the reason."

We were shocked, then furious. "Fuck you! You knew about and you didn't tell us." Then me Thals, and Pipes kept going. "Becc even cut 12 times!"

"No I didn't, it's only six!"

"Don't doubt it, _Rebecca!_"

She sighed, "Fine, bitch."

"Well, yes I did, because, well you remember."

And we do remember another worst day of our lives.

**|^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^FLASHBACK^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^|**

_**3rd Person**_

_"Too bad. We are going to tell you the reason why we've avoided you and shit." Hazel said. _

_We were shocked, but calm, we let them continue. "Yes, please. Tell us why." We said._

_"Well, it all started 2 weeks before school ended last year." Nico said._

_"My dad approached us when you guys were in choir." Percy carried on._

_"He said to us, 'I want you guys to never talk to, or acknowledge the 4, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Rebecca Hunter.'" Renya said._

_"When asked us why, he bellowed, 'DO IT OR I KILL THEM!'" Frank exclaimed._

_"We thought he was joking, then we saw the fire in his eyes." Leo said._

_"We all agreed, then he actually told us the reason, 'You wanna know why?' We nodded. 'Well Chase, her mom, was my mortal enemy. If you continue to hang out with them I will kill you also." Hazel said._

_"'You would even kill me?' Percy said. Poseidon chuckled, 'I would kill anyone who spoke to Athena's daughter.'" Jason said._

_"Percy started shaking, 'Why would you do that to a teenage girl who lost her mother, who feels like she has nothing except us?! She's a human too, you know?! I mean Por Que?! Is this a game or something?! Why would you do this to us?! To the girl I love!" Nico said, chuckling. Percy blushed, as Annabeth got up stalked towards Percy, and kissed him! No just kidding, she punched his face._

_"Why?! You know that we are never going to date, none of us are! We are maidens! For ever!" She slapped him._

_"Thanks for telling me." He croaked._

_"Your welcome." _

_"Ok,anyways . . . Nico continued, 'Yea, how could you do this to Thalia! I mean and Piper! They are our friends also! Come on, dude! I mean I love-' He cut short." Percy chuckled this time._

_Nico was scared as hell. He was shaking and pale. Thalia walked over to Nico grabbed his arm, positioned him in a certain way, then walked over to a place by the wall. She was about to hit something when the other 3 called._

_"Thals! You are not going to hang him! As much as I want to, we would go to jail . . . again."_

_Nico paled even more. "H-h-h-hang m-m-me? Who th-th-the he-hell has a-a-a n-n-oose in th-their h-h-house?!" He squeaked._

_"We do, now sit down." The 4 . He wasted no time getting back to the Blue Bloods. _

_"Ok back. Jason you can say this one." Reyna smirked._

_Jason widen his eyeballs. "Please, no." _

_"Yes, I have my butterfly knife on me." _

_That got him speaking, "'I agree with Nico how can you do this to Thalia?! I mean since Nico already got Thalia I'l do Piper. How can you do this to Piper, she's amazing! Adding the fact that I love her!' I had said._

_Piper had already run up to Jason and got out her pocket knife, as all 4 of them have one. She removed her sleeve and cut her right forearm. "That's what you get when you mess with a maiden. Ooh, song time? Please?" She begged the others. _

_They shrugged, watching the Blue Bloods, they were staring at Piper, sadly and scared. "Sure what song?" _

_Piper shrugged, "King for a Day? I don't know any is fine." _

_"Ok, let's use my phone this time." Becc said._

_"Fine by me." They said._

**(A.N: By the way, it's Elizabeth Grace version, so if you notice that the lyrics are different, that's because she chances them a bit. And please listen to her, she's amazing. And for the question, you have to tell me your favorite cover or original by her, and if it's my fave then you got it correct.)**

_'Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up Keep it up lets raise our hands  
Look up in the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy,  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide.  
Everything's red._

_Please, won't you push me for the last time,_  
_cream until there's nothing left_  
_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore._  
_The thought of you is no fun._  
_You want a martyr, I'll be one because enough's enough,_  
_We're done._

_The thing I think I love_  
_Will surely bring me pain_  
_Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame_  
_Three cheers for throwing up_  
_Pubescent drama queens_  
_You make me sick I make it worse by drinking late._

_Please, won't you push me for the last time,_  
_cream until there's nothing left_  
_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore._  
_The thought of you is no fun._  
_You want a martyr, I'll be one because enough's enough,_  
_We're done._

_You told me, think about it well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_

_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

_Imagine living like a king someday._  
_A single night without a ghost in the walls._  
_We have the shadows screaming_  
_'Take us NOW'_  
_We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground_

_Hail Marry, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, Now this is war!  
Oh_

_Hail Marry, forgive me  
Blood for blood, hearts beating  
Come at me, Now this is war!  
Oh_

_You told me, think about it well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._

_Imagine living like a king someday._  
_A single night without a ghost in the walls._  
_We are the shadows screaming take us now_  
_We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground_.

_Imagine living like a king someday.  
A single night without a ghost in the walls.  
We are the shadows screaming take us now  
We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground.  
_

_"Well that was fun." The four said, you know what?! Let's just call them the Parawhores!_

_The others were scared of the lyrics, maybe '_Look up in the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy,  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide.  
Everything's red.'

_"Um, yeah. . . so do you forgive us?" Percy said. _

_The Parawhores snapped their heads towards them, glared, then laughed humorlessly. "I'm . . . haha_ . . . _sorry! You, haha, want us to, haha, FORGIVE you!? HAHAHAHAHAHA! NEVER! FUCK THAT SHIT! HAHAHA! You guys abandoned us, we felt like we weren't enough to live. But I guess that you were cowards. You didn't do everything you could do to let us stay. Hell, you know what we would've done?!" The Parawhores yelled._

_The Blue Bloods shook their heads._

_"We would've defended you! We would've died to let you know that we cared! WE FUCKING WERE SO MAD WE WENT TO JAIL! . . . 3 TIMES! GOD DAMMIT! WE TOUGHT YOU CARED! We thought we were friends! I guess not." The Parawhores were close to hanging the Blue Bloods, who were close to crying . . . .Except Leo, we was bawling. _

**GOD DAMMIT! Too much drama! I hate fucking drama! But it is needed. :(. Whomp. Welp! Now you know their secret! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AMAZING, RIGHT?! Yep, I was going to update yesterday, but I couldn't finish it. *sheepish smile* Sorrrry? OK! QUESTION! **

**Question: What's your favorite Elizabeth Grace cover or original? And whoever has the same one as me gets 5 question answered about ANYTHING. For real.**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI, BITCHES! OR BASTARDS IF YOU ARE A GUY! SO NO ONE GOT MY FAVORITE COVER BY ELIZABETH GRACE, I AM DISAPPOINTED. ONLY DREAMCHASER31LUCKY ANSWERED, THOUGH SHE DIDN'T GET IT RIGHT. SORRY, EVEN IF I DO LOVE ALL OF HER COVERS/ORINIGALS, MY FAVORITE IS TROPHY FATHER'S TROPHY SON. BUT YOU SHOULD SERIOUSLY LISTEN TO HER, SHE IS AMAZING. AND FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WANT PERCABETH, THIS STORY ISN'T ABOUT LOVE, SORRY. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? WHEN I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY, I WILL MAKE A POLL ASKING IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQEUL OR IF I SHOULD GIVE THIS STORY TO ANOTHER ATHUOR TO REWRITE IT, HOW EVER HE/SHE WANTS, BUT HAS TO HAVE THE PLOT IN. OH! YOU GUYS DO KNOW YOU CAN TALK TO ME IF YOUR HAVING TROUBLE AT HOME, SCHOOL, OR IF YOU JUST WANT TO TALK TO ME. WELL YOU CAN! ONLY IN PM THOUGH. ONWARDS! WAIT! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT FRAZEL **_**IS**_** A COUPLE, AND LEYNA IS, EVEN THOUGH I DON'T REALLY LIKE THEM, SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the (maybe) song(s). **

_**Percy's POV: (**_**A.N: Didn't expect that did you?! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

We were at lunch, in the field, when we heard yelling; Annabeth's yelling. We searched for blonde curls, and found her by a tree next to Malcolm.

"Hey! What's Malcolm doing here?" Leo exclaimed.

"Well, apparently talking to Annabeth." I said.

"Yeah, I can see, but I wonder what they are talking about."

"Probably about yesterday." Renya joined in.

I sighed. _I was thinking about that also. Why can't they just let us in? I mean, we _do _love them. Well, but, I love Annabeth more than that. _I was brought back to life when Jason started laughing at me.

"So thinking how you 'love Annabeth more than that' huh?" He said, clutching his sides.

"Hey you shut up. It's not like you don't love Piper." I said pointing at him, glaring.

Nico started cracking up. "You know you love Thalia." Jason and I said without looking at him.

"Hey! I take offence," He said walking towards us, "You guys need to embrace you inner little heart-broken prissy, I know I did."

"Well not all of us are emo, Death Breathe!" We yelled. We starting chasing him, but he was long gone. "Hey you come back here!"

"Never!" He yelled running all over the field.

"You little wimp!"

"Offence!"

"Whatever! Just come back here!"

"Not in Wonderland!"

"What?!"

"You may never know in Wonderland!" **(A.N: Yes I do say that, don't judge. -)**

"No one will understand you, Di Angelo!"

"Good! That means no one will bother me in my weirdness!"

We caught up to him, and tackling him. With 2 teenage boys on him, he probably cannot breathe. Oh well.

"Why'd you run?" We asked.

"I saw a ghost and chased her! She has jet-black hair to her shoulders, and sea-green eyes! Like your, Perce! And she was wearing a red tee with the words 'I will live life to the fullest!' on it ! She had white skinny jeans, and black Converse Hi-tops!"

We got off of Nico at that. Because the description was just like my sister. My 7 year old, dead sister, Allyson.

_**Thalia's POV:**_

We were remembering yesterday when we heard yelling. We recognize the voice, it was Hazel's. We were searching for frizzy brown hair. We spotted her by Nico, Jason, and Percy, who was spacing, or seizure, whatever, but he was pretty pale compared to his tan. Almost as pale as Nico, and that's something. I could tell he was muttering something, since he's lips were moving. Unless he's dreaming about kissing Annabeth, I'll admit I had to laugh at that one.

"What?!" The others asked.

"Oh, nothing just thinking about a fist full of silicone!" I said. **(A.N: Question! ?! hakfhcbneruicbibcdbnhfciecincb)**

"Oh, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed along.

Apparently Malcolm doesn't like Paramore, because he doesn't know what we're talking about. Well . . . he sucks balls. Ok back to life.

"Hey, should we wake him up? I always wanted to step on his face!" I said.

"No Thals, you may not step on his face, though you can dress up as a doctor, evacuate the field, call us in, and the we can start blaring Panic! at the Disco in his ears and do a flash mob!" Becc said. We all gave her a wierd look.

"What! I've always wanted to be in a flash mob! Don't judge." Becc said, slapping us. **(A.N: This is true; I've always wanted to be in one.)**

"Yes, we know you want to be in a flash mob, but with 4 other people? No way." We said, surprisingly, including Malcolm.

"Fine, but can we still do the plan? Please?!" She asked.

"Yes we can."

"YAY!" She yelled, causing people to look at us.

_**Reyna's POV: (hahahaha)**_

We were starting to worry about Percy, when this doctor came in.

"Everyone move out! I NEED YOU TEENAGERS TO GET OFF OF THE FIELD! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" The doctor said, the voice sounding feminine, and familiar.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" Jason yelled.

"I was on my way to work when I saw that guy spazzing!" She said, pointing to Percy.

"Well ok. Let's go." Frank said.

All the teenagers went on the street, and watched. The doctor call out to her car. 4 other people came out. They ran towards her. The 1st doctor pulled out her phone, typed something in, and put it next to Percy's ear. It sounded familiar, as it was a song.

**(A.N: To the anon **SeptimusHeap, **I am sorry, but I will add songs to like a few chapters after this, ok? And I mean I will have more chapters without songs in. )**

_Oh, well imagine, As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor. And I can't help but to hear, No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!", says a bridesmaid to a waiter "And yes, but what a shame, what a shame. The poor groom's bride is a whore"  
I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!" No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of  
Well in fact Well I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact Well I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne Pour the champagne  
I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality Again  
I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality Again'_

Well, let's just say that during the song the 'doctors' took off their scrubs, and turned out to be Thalia, Piper, Annabeth, and blonde guy. And also Percy woke up, and pissed himself. Literally. Then people started to realize that it was a prank, and people started running back on the field and dance, by the way, they had speakers.

**Sorry! So sorry! I'm telling you that Percabeth isn't going to happen, same with Jasper. Whomp. I love them, but I can't really write about love yet, another story. But first you guys have to make me think that you deserve it! ^ _ ^ Hopefully you do. And did you guys expect the Percy's and Reyna's POV!? MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL! maybe. . And remember that you can always talk to me, only in PM's though!. HAHAHAHAHA PM**_**S**_**. GET IT?! THE S? PMS? NO? ok. (DREAMCHASER31LUCKY)**

**QUESTION: Where is fist full of silicone from?! First person to get it right gets to ask me 5 questions, since no one got it right last time imma do the same reward! YAY.**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	13. Chapter 13

**HERRO! I AM BACK! I WANTED TO KNOW WHEN YOU GUYS START SCHOOL, BECAUSE I START ON THE 15****TH****! ISN'T THAT EARLY?! I USED TO GO TO SCHOOL ON THE****24****TH****! ALSO THE PERSON WHO GOT THE QUESTION RIGHT IS . . . xNightmarexx! She used to be known as ScarletAngeloStellaKabraCahill! THE ANSWER WAS THE MISERY BUSINESS BEYOND THE VIDEO VIDEO! YAY! BUT YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW THAT! #_# WHOMP. AND AGAIN, I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO TALK TO YOU! JUST LABEL THE PM AS 'HI! I JUST WANTED TO TALK!' ACTUALLY I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU'RE YOUR OWN PERSON! DO WANT YOU FEEL! BUT NOT SKINNY DIPPING! NEVER! O.o ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the (maybe) song(s).**

_**Piper's POV:**_

After we played I Write Sins, Not Tragedies, by: Panic! at the Disco; we packed up, and went to class. Then we realized that Malcolm was still with us.

Annabeth sighed, "What do you want, Mal?"

"Oh, I'm just here, because I moved here. You do know that I went here when I was you're age."

"True, you are old, 21?" She pondered over the thought. "Yeah, 21. Fucking old!"

"Don't judge, little sis, don't judge." He said patting his heart.

"And you steal our saying! Bastard!" She punched his hand, which was still on his heart.

"Hey! That hurts, right here." He said pointing at his heart.

"Well yeah, I did just punch it."

"Exactly. Now let's go to class."

"O . . .K?"

After he said hi to his teachers class started; choir.

Mrs. Wolinski **(A.N: Name of my 4****th**** grade teacher, she was amazing! Don't judge) **was writing on the board when he left.

"Hello, class! Today we're going to sing in quartets! Song of choice! You guys have probably paired up with you friends already, so I will pick a stick and that person's group will go, and so on, and so forth." She said. She walked to her desk, and picked a stick. She called on Becc, so we went up.

"We are going to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams, By Green Day." We said.

{Becc}

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps _

{Me}

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone _

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a_

{Thalia}

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish some one up there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

{All}

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

{Annabeth and Becc}

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone_

{Thalia}

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a_

{Annabeth}

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

{All}

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone  
I walk a_

{Me}

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_

We sang. I guess people still are amazed or something, because they have their jaws to the ground; even Mrs. Wolinski's.

"Ummm, are we that bad?" Becc asked.

"Becc! How many times do we need to tell you?! You are amazing!" The whole class said, because she says that after ever time she sings.

"Ok, ok! No need to yell." She said, hands up in innocence.

"Nice job girls! You guys get A+'s! You know, you guys could be famous!" Mrs. Wolinski said.

We let our jaws go slack. "Y-You mean t-th-that? We're n-n-not that g-g-g-good!" We stammered.

"Yes, you are! I have a friend that could give that."

"You serious?"

"Do you think I would lie to my students? Of course!"

"We'll think about it. And you're about to give a business card, aren't you." We said, as she was walking towards her purse.

"Yes, and do you want gum?" She said, holding up a pack of Extra mint gum.

"Yeah." She threw us the pack, we each took a piece, and threw it back to her. You guys are probably thinking that this is sketchy, but she's our neighbor. So yeah . . .

"And here's the card, call him when you're ready, you guys are off to go, here's your hall pass." She handed us a slip of paper and a business card. It said:

'Apollo Solem*

Musician/Record Company owner

If you love singing, music, and think your good enough give me a call at:

(247)813-9023'

**(A.N: If this is someones phone number, I'm sorry, because I just was pressing number keys. ^_^)**

"So you were serious, and see you later, Missy!" We called as we were walking out the door.

"Bye guys! I'll bring cheesecake over later!"

"Thanks!"

**|^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^|**

After Missy brought the cheesecake, we were watching the Walking Dead.

"What if there zombies, and the only people left on earth were us, the Blue Bloods, a hidden town called Gotham?" I said.

"Really? Batman?" They said.

"Yeah! Don't dis him!"

"Who said we were?"

"I did!"

"Fine then don't dis Ironman/Spiderman/Hulk." They said, stating their favorite superhero.

"I won't jeez." I said, saying jeez to rhyme 'cheese'.

"Guys?" Becc said.

"Yes, Little Becc?"

She didn't do anything about that, which worried us. "What are we going to do?"

"With what?"

"You know! The business card?!

"Yeah, we know, but should we ask the parents?"

"Hell naw! They don't care about us!"

"True, true! How about we flip a coin; heads, we do it, tails, we don't."

"Sounds fair enough."

"Ok." Thals got out a quarter, and placed it on her thumb. "1 . . . 2. . . 3!" She flipped the coin, grabbed it mid-air, and slapped it on her hand. When she uncovered it, it was on . . .

**HAHAHAHAHA! You probably knew that was coming! Imma make a poll on my profile stating if I should let them be famous or not. And solem means 'sun' in latin. Also, I was eating a sandwich while writing this, and bread got stuck in between my teeth, and I finally got it out! Speaking of which . . .**

**QUESTION: What's you're favorite sandwich?**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	14. ANOTHER AN

**JUST STOPPING BY TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT, I NEED MORE PEOPLE VOTING FOR THE POLL! OR ELSE I CAN'T MAKE THE NEW CHAPTER. I'LL NEED LIKE 15+ VOTES ON ONE THINGY-MA-BOBBER. AND THE FIRST PERSON TO ANSWER THE QUESTION WAS . . . DREAMCHASER31LUCKY! ALSO, I GIVE HER CREDIT FOR BASICALLY WRITING THE STORY WITH ME! THANKS DREAM! ^_^ YOU'RE AMAZING! **


	15. Chapter 15

**WELL YOU GUYS SUCK! :( OH WELL I'M UPDATING TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERSEUS; PERCY, JACKSON! AND YEAH . . . . SCHOOL STARTED! I JUST LOVE OPENING MY LOCKER! I FORGOT HOW EASY IT IS! (DREAM _O) AND YEAH, I'M TAKING DOWN THE POLL SINCE NO ONE CARES . . . FUCK YOU! AND YES WON, AND THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE. ONWARDS!**

_**Becc's POV**_

Thals flipped the coin, caught it, and smacked it onto her hand.

"Remember, heads we do it, tails we don't."

She uncovered it and it was on heads!

"HOLY SHIT WE'RE GOING TO BE FAMOUS!" They said.

But I said, "FAME?! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Oh come one Becc! Lighten up! You might get to meet Hayley . . . .!"

And for the people who don't know which Hayley I'm talking about, it's Hayley Williams, from Paramore. And if you don't know who that is . . . GO AWAY NO ONE LIKES YOU! *GLARES* DIE BITCH! ^_^

"I guess . . ."

"Hey, a least we can play them again."

"OH YEAH! PEOPLE WE CAN PLAY INSTRUMENTS!"

"Becc . . . Who are you talking to?"

"Ummmm . . . Jesus! OH HOLY LORD! YES WE CAN PLAY INSTRUMENTS!"

"GET YOUR INSTRUMENTS!" Annabeth yelled.

I ran to the closet opened a secret panel, that only we know of, and typed in a passcode. The wall by the stairs opened, and revealed another case of stairs. We all bounded down them, almost pummeling down the 30 steps. Piper turned on the light, while Thals closed the . . . wall. Annabeth ran to the opposite wall and turned on the flood lights. And me? I was stepping on all the spiders and listening to Cassie, by: Flyleaf.

When everything was done, we all tore off the velvet sheet, revealing our badass instruments. My keyboard, Annie's guitar, Pipes' bass, and Thals' drums. And our headpiece microphones, they're all matching our skin tones.

"Oh, my baby!" Thals said, running to her Pearl red and black drums.

"My bass!" Piper said, running towards her Fender Precision gray and red bass.

"My electric!" Annabeth yelled, running towards her Gibson Les Paul Studio black and white electric.

"My keyboard!" I yelled, running towards my Roland V Synth GT Elastic Audio Synthesizer Keyboard. And yes it was necessary.

We all put on our mics.

"Umm, what song?" Annabeth said.

"Decode."

"OK."

Annabeht and Piper started, after a bit, I joined in.

{Thals}

_How can I decide whats right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

{Thals started, Becc}

_Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When youre always taking sides  
But you wont take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time_

{Pipes}

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

{Annie}

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I cant see_

{Thals & Becc}

_What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own_

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

{Pipes & Annie}

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know_

{All}

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?_

_I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true_

**{Before the last 4 words, on person would be silent, like Thals would stop at 'it' Becc at 'to' Pipes at 'be' and Annabeth at 'true'. And I don't care if it's confusing!}**

We stopped playing.

"Hey, let's go to Mrs. Wolinski's house, so we can ask her to drive us to the place." Piper said.

"Sure, I drive!" I yelled, bounding up the stairs, hitting the button that opens the wall, grab the keys off the hook, get my wallet, phone, and shoes, and still make it to the car before the rest of them. And if you're wondering why we're driving, it's because we want to go in our car.

_**Piper POV:**_

When we got there, we walked through like it was our house. Hey! she is like our mom.

"Girls? Is that you?" Mrs. Wolinski's voice rang through the house.

"Yeah!" We exclaimed.

She came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water in her hand. "Is there anything you guys need?"

"Umm, wanna drive the Mercedes to the studio?"

She was drinking water, but did a spit-take all over the floor. "YOU CHOICE YES?!" She ran over to hug us, when she slipped on the water and fell on her butt. We cracked-up.

"Oh and yeah, we flipped a coin."

"Oh, whatever. And being 34, I'm lucky that I'm flexible and didn't break a hip."

"Then you would actually need a husband to take care of you." Mrs. Wolinski just calls herself 'Mrs.' because she wants to be a maiden, like us, but people keep asking her out. And for proof she using her brother as her 'husband'.

"Hey! Offence! I have you to take care of me!" She joked.

"Umm . . .how about a dog? Maybe a Golden Retriever? Cocker Spaniel? Or a smaller one? A Pomeranian?" We said.

We laughed. "Hey, how about you guys wait while I change, then we'll go."

"Sounds fine to me."

We were playing Concentration, 4-way, when she came back down.

"Ok, let's go!" She said getting her wallet.

**And done! Sorry about it being shorter than the others, but I'm really tired, and my back hurts. But trust me, I **_**am **_**a middle schooler with no problems. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PERCY JACKSON AND MY BROTHER WHOSE BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY! COOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) THIS TIME I'M DOING 2 QUESTIONS!**

**Question #1: Does anyone else have dermatographia or heard of it?**

**Question #2: When does school start for you?**

**8/18/13**

**4:02 P.M**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	16. Chapter 16

**SUP GUYS! I HONESTLY HOPE YOU GUYS WON'T CHUCK POTATOES AT ME! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, FUCK YOU! :P UM, DREAMCHASER31LUCKY GOT THE QUESTION RIGHT? WHATEVER, BUT SCHOOL HAS BEEN A DRAG, SO MUCH HOMEWORK! I HAVE LIKE TWO TEST TOMORROW, AND ALL LOT OF MATH HOMEWORK! WAH! AND TALK TO ME! I FEEL LONELY! *PUPPY DOG EYES* POTATOES? (o) AND IF YOU DON'T GET IT, IT'S AN OVAL, WITH AN EYE, YOU KNOW, BECAUSE POTATOES HAVE EYES . . . NO? OK! CHAPTER 15 FORWARD!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not have kids, a wife, and live in Texas. OH! And I'm not a guy. I don't own any songs either.**

_**Piper POV:**_

We got to the studio, which was surprisingly close. Mrs. Wolinski had talked to the man at the front desk, and led us to a room on the 5th floor, out of the 10. She knocked 3 times.

"_Come in!_" A muffled voice said.

Thals swung open the door, when she did, this man stepped forward and said, "WELCOME, TO THE ANT FARM!"

"THANK YOU! DO I GET AN ANT TABLET THING?" We yelled.

"SURE!" He said, getting up to go to a cabinet, and pulled out 4 tablets. We just sat there with our mouths open. He handed them out, "Here you go!" He said cheerfully.

"You do know that we were kidding, right?" Annabeth said.

"Ummm, yea? Of course . . ." He said slowly.

"OK . . ?" We said?

"Well, Mrs. Wolinski told me that you 4 girls are amazingly outstanding at singing. Is that right?" He asked.

"Weeeelllll, I say that I'm horrible, but these 3," Becc said, jabbing her finger in Annie's side, "Say that I'm the best . . ."

"That's because you are! C'mon, Becc! Remember when -!" We said, but Becc all pressure pointed us. It's the one where you jab your finger into you side above your hip. Do it to yourself, your mom, you dog, I don't care!

"Hey, that tickles! Stop!" **(A.N: Yes, the pressure point tickles for me and one of my friends . . . . DON'T JUDGE! #_#) **

"You promised."

We sighed. "We when you put it that way . . ."

Apollo cleared his throat. "How about you get into the recording booth and sing a song, ok? OK."

We walked into the booth that we just noticed. There was also a long table, 2 windows, a book-case, a plant in the corner, and a mini fridge. Yeah, big room.

Apollo switched some switches, pushed some buttons, and spoke into the microphone, "Put on the headphones and tell me the song you're going to sing."

We put on the headphones that were on the 4 mics that we had.

"What song do you want to sing?" I asked.

"Ummm, how about Teenagers?" They said.

"Sure! Mr. Apollo dude, we're going to sing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance to honor their break-up. So sad!" I said, and we all fake-cried. "OK! 1, 2, 3, 4!"

_They're gonna clean up your looks__  
__With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work  
They gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They gonna rip up your heads  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid.  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
Ohh yeah!_

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me'_

Mr. Apollo was there mouth wide . . . I wonder why . . ?

"Are we that bad?" Becc asked.

"LADY! I'm telling you! SHUT UP UNTIL THEY TELL US THE RESPONSE!" We yelled.

Apollo was still like that until Mrs. W slapped him back and forth a few times.

"UNNESSASSRY SLAPS, KIM!" He screamed.

"Well then . . ."

"You guys are amazing! And Becc, I promise we'll get you confidence level higher, ok?" He told us.

"Ok." Becc said, nodding.

"And yeah, you guys, if you want, can either; stay like this, or have a disguise. Pick now."

We looked at each other, and we all saw the determination.

"We'll take the disguises."

Apollo raises his eyebrows, "May I ask why?"

"Sure, we want to see if let go of our past, and have a clean slate."

"That's what _everyone_ picks! Why must everyone have scarred pasts?"

"We can write our fate, Jesus does that for us. I mean, if we did, we'd all try to be rich, or famous." Thals said, shrugging.

"Deeeep." Apollo said.

"Thanks?"

"WELCOME!"

"So, group name?"

"Oh, you get to chose."

"Ok, how about . . . Warriors 4.0?" Annabeth suggested.

"Good enough." I said.

"I like it!." Thas and Becc exclaimed.

"No, it's just that I'm tired."

"Oh, well you can head back home after you sign the contract, after that, I'll try to find a secluded space for you guys to live in." Apollo said.

"Sounds good to me! now let's sign the contract!"

**HOLY SHIT, HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. BUT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT SCHOOL IS A BITCH, OKAY? OSCNSEOURNCOUINBCIENIANCJNAEKCNKANKNKZNKNCKNNJNCAE JSCNKZJSNKENCKSN, ALSO I'M SICK, AND I'M SORRY IT'S REALLY REALLY REALLLY SHORT! :( AND YEAH . . .QUESTION!**

**QUESTION:**

**THE MORE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND , THE MORE YOU TAKE, WHAT AM I? **

**5:59 **

**8/27/2013**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


	17. SOPA PETITION!

**GUYS! I KNOW YOU GUYS STILL HAT ME FOR UPDATING LATE, BUT IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**YOU GUYS HAVE TO GO TO: petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF ! THIS BITCH IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE WE CAN GO TO JAIL IF YOU DON'T HELP US SIGN THE GOD DAMN PETITION! I MEAN WE CAN PROBABLY BE KILLED! TAKE THIS VERY SERIOUSLY! I SIGNED, BUT YOU NEED TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT! PLEASE HELP,**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**

**P.S: PLEASE? **

**P.P.S: AGAIN THE WEBSITE IS **

** petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF WITHOUT THE SPACES! **


	18. Chapter 18

**SUP MY LITTLE MINIONS! I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, YEAH. SCHOOL. ANYWAYS, THE PERSON TO GET THE QUESTION RIGHT IS . . . DREAMCHASER31LUCKY, THE ANSWER WAS FOOTSTEPS/FOOTPRINTS. SO YEAH, AND I AM STILL LONELY, PLEASE TO TALK TO ME, I'LL BE THERE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS USED.  
**

_**Thalia's POV:**_

After we signed, we went back to the apartment that we're going to leave in about 1-2 weeks. I'm going to miss the place, but the house-masion-palace type thing is amazing, and so much bigger. And, it's red. Red. RED. Our favorite color, well, one of them. It's- yeah, amazing.

"Hey, you guys want any food? Maybe Chinese? How about pizza?" Becc asked.

"Chinese! Fat noodle, fried rice, low main, and wonton soup!" We yelled.

"Ok! You guys put in the movie, or whatever." She went into the kitchen to call the Chinese restaurant.

"What movie?" I asked, as I turned towards the other 2.

"Umm, Now You See Me, never seen it." They said. **(Nightmare)**

"Me neither." I replied. I went on On Demand, and found it. I paused it so we don't have to rewind. Becc came in, and sat on the couch.

"Now we wait."

We ended up playing speed until the guy gave us our food 15 minutes after.

"Thanks." I said as I was closing the door.

"Someone get the bowls and forks." Piper ran to the kitchen, and cam back with the stuff.

After we got our servings, we turned off the light and pressed play.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ AFTER THE MOVIE*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

"Ok, that. Was. AMAZING." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Who's doing dishes? 1, 2, 3 NOSE GOES!" Becc screamed.

I got last. Whomp. I was walking to the kitchen with the dishes in my hands when there was a knock at the door. Piper said that she'd get it so I continued into the kitchen. Then I heard her scream.

I ran into the living room to find Paramore at the door. JK, if only. It was just Cici, one of our friends back in middle school. I also screamed and we all rushed forward, tackling her to the ground. We all started laughing. She was wearing her signature purple Converse, black skinny jeans, a tee that says 'I'm little, but I can still kick ass.' with a pic of a sword. She has blonde hair with red bangs and tips.

"CICI! What are you doing here?!" We exclaimed.

"I was in town, and dropped by. I need to go soon."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm going to L.A. to see family."

"But that's like 2,000 miles away!"

"It's about 2,800."

"Hey, I was close."

"Whatever you say, Becc."

"Hey! Offence!" She said, pouting.

"Well, I better go, see you!" Cici said.

"Wait, your number, email, Skype, anything. We need to know everything since you went to Rosewood East High." We said.

She laughed, "How can I say no to you guys!" She took out a Sharpie from her pocket, and wrote it on Annabeth's arm.

"Your still obsessed with Sharpies? We are." **( I am obsessed with Sharpies, asked my friends. Well, ask me.)**

"Of course, BYE!"

"Bye!" We shut the door behind her.

"Well, what now?" Piper said.

"I still have to do the dishes, umm, tomorrow we call Apollo?" I said.

"Yeah, let's just clean before we sleep." Annabeth said.

"Ok."

**SKIP TO TOMORROW. AKFHKFHAKHJKAHFREIUFHCNCEUIRWERNCJNUIHRTU93784HJUF BCIE**

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

We just called Apollo, and he wanted us to go to the studio, so right now, at 7:30 _A.M._ we're drivng to the studio, why so early? I honestly don't know, but whatever, he's our manager.

In the studio, Apollo told us that he just wanted to hear us sing, at that we all did a facepalm.

"What? You guys are that good." He said.

"Fine, and we're going to sing Still Into You." I said, getting my electric, as the got their respective instruments.

[Me]

_Can't count the years on one hand_

_That we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you._

_Make you feel, make you feel better._

_It's not a walk in the park_

_To love each other._

_But when our fingers interlock,_

_Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

[Piper]

_Cause after all this time._

_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

[Becc]

_Recount the night that I first_

_Met your mother_

_And on the drive back to my house_

_I told you that, I told you that I loved ya._

_You felt the weight of the world_

_Fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song_

_We sang along to the start of forever_

[Thals]

_And after all this time._

_I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

[All]

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I_

_Some things just,_

_Some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time_

_I'm into You_

_Baby not a day goes by that_

_I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm in to you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let em wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

"Amazing, girls, amazing." He said clapping.

"Thanks."

"Well all you need now are fake names and disguises."

**AND THAT IS IT. I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT STILL, SCHOOL. *POUTS* I THINK I'M GETTING GRAYS. *CHECKS HAIR* NO, JUST BAGS. AND YEAH, NEXT WEEKEND I'LL POST, I PROMISE.**

**QUESTION:**

**I look at you, you look at me, I am you. What am I?**

**5:16 P.M**

**9/8/2013**

**-Becc Paramore Lover**


End file.
